dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Carver Hawke/Dialogue
Carver's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions. Dragon Age II Combat comments Before a fight: * Incoming! * You ready? I'm ready! * Alright, watch me! * Time to prove something! * I'll show them what I can do! * I can do this, you'll see! * I'm ready and waiting, let's see what you have. * Look out! They've got back up! During a fight: * Watch for the big one! * That's a strong one! * How did that get by?! * Stay out of reach! That one's big! * What's that one throwing?! * Watch out! * Too far, see? * With what? Too far! * From here, we can regroup and do this! * Gather 'round me! Regroup! * I'm coming, hang on! Kills an enemy: * That was all me! Right there! * I did that! Right there! * That's how we did it back in Ferelden! * Everyone see that? Down! * You. Me. And an audience! That's what this is all about! * Who's laughing now, huh?! * I've got this one! After a fight: * Always watching out for your little brother, huh? * You got us through that one, good start. * Take a step, kill, repeat, repeat, repeat. * It'll take a census to tally the dead when we're done. No effect: * Come on, come on! Something else. * Blighted thing! I'm not getting through! * Nothing is happening! * This weapon is useless! * Guess I'll try... what? Something else? Recovering from KO: * I'm back up! * Can't keep me down! * Not letting that happen again! * I wasn't completely down! I can still do this! About to KO: Low on stamina: * This better end soon! * Can't keep pushing! * Getting -getting tired of following you! Someone else KO'd: * (If Hawke falls) No! You don't get to be a hero on my watch! * (If Hawke falls) Get up! Don't do this! * (If Hawke falls) Don't you die on me! Not after all this! * (If Hawke falls) You're not leaving me like this, come on! * (If Hawke falls) You'll be alright! Damn it! You'll be alright! * (If Hawke falls and is female) Sister! * (If Anders falls) We've lost the Warden! * (If Fenris falls and is romanced by Hawke) Your pet elf has fallen! * (If Merrill falls) The elf girl is too soft, she's down. * (If Varric falls) We would lose the fun one. * (If Varric falls) The dwarf has dropped a few more feet! * Get her up! * They can't do that! I won't let them do that! After a fight: * Always watching out for your little brother, huh? * You got us through that one, good start. * I suppose you helped that time, a little. * Of course we did. * I think that's all of them. Taking a potion: * This will help, right? Stuck: * Something has me! Maker! Trap: * Someone left us a present. * Since when can I do that? * Need your little brother for that? * So you can't do everything. * Looks like you need a hand. * I thought the eldest was the best at everything. * Look at that, perfect. * Couldn't've done it without me. * A fine job if I say so. And I do. Carver and Anders Carver and Aveline * Carver: Did you approve my application? * Aveline: I can't make you a guard, Carver. * Carver: We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me? * Aveline: I was an officer. And I follow orders. * Carver: (Laughs) No you don't. * Aveline: I also think of others before myself. You seem tired of that, and that's dangerous. * Carver: Just when it's not my choice. You told them not to take me, didn't you? * Aveline: Yes. * Carver: I'm surprised you still travel with us, Aveline. * Aveline: Carver, don't. * Carver: You're ever so busy with the guardsmen. It must be a burden to slum with the refugees. * Aveline: It's oddly comforting that you insult me like I'm family. * Carver: That wasn't... no, I didn't mean that. * Aveline: I know. But you should be glad that's how I took it. * Aveline: I don't like some of the people you've been associating with, Carver. * Carver: Talk to my brother/sister. He/She's the one in charge. (If on friendship path with Aveline) * Aveline: Maybe, but I know you get around. (If on rivalry path with Aveline) * Aveline: Who says I don't mean him/her too? * Aveline: This city's full of people who are dead set on ending badly. I don't want to see you end up the same way. * Carver: Would asking you to stop spying on me help in the least? * Aveline: No. * Aveline: So, Carver, have you thought about what you'll do if your expedition doesn't pay off? * Carver: This is our only chance and you know it. * Aveline: You're so damned proud you couldn't pick up a trade? * Carver: And who would take on a Fereldan apprentice? Maybe in another year I could work my way up to pissboy. * Aveline: Fine, let's crawl down some holes. Good bloody luck for your sake. * Aveline: Tell me, how did your family escape Lothering? Almost everyone who hadn't fled... * Carver: ** (If Hawke is male) My brother. If he wasn't with us, I don't think we'd be here. ** (If Hawke is female) My older sister. If she wasn't with us, I don't think we'd be here. * Aveline: But you seem quite skilled as well. * Carver: I'm not my brother/sister. (When talking to Aveline during A Friend in the Guard and ask, "Do you miss being a soldier?") * Hawke: This must be a very different pace from serving King Cailan. * Aveline: It's just one more change, though. The real end for me was Ostagar. * Aveline: What about you Carver? You were there. Do you feel something similar? * Carver: No. * Aveline: All right, then. * Aveline: Bit of a tit, your brother. Carver and Fenris Carver and Isabela Carver and Merrill Carver and Varric * Varric: You know, Junior, it's eerie how much of a resemblance there is between you two. * Carver: ** (If Hawke is male) We're brothers. What's eerie about that? ** (If Hawke is female) She's my sister. Of course there's a resemblance. * Varric: Ooh, you thought I meant Hawke. I was talking about Gamlen. * Carver: Maker, I hate you dwarf. ─────── * Carver: Don't look at me. * Varric: What's your issue now, little Hawke? * Carver: Don't call me...just don't alright? You're just looking for fodder for your stories. * Varric: You think you're that interesting? * Carver: I have enough trouble being overshadowed as it is. I don't need to get caught under an imaginary me, too. * Varric: Don't you worry. I'm not in the business of lullabies or children's stories. ─────── * Carver: I'm surprised these tunnels don't simply collapse. * Varric: Dwarves made them. * Carver: Then I'm surprised they're not smaller. ─────── * Varric: You know, Junior, you're looking at this all wrong. * Carver: Whatever it is you're about to say, I'm not interested. * Varric: I'm a professional younger brother. Trust me, the center of attention's the worst place to be. * Varric: When things go wrong, and they always do, that's where all the fingers point. Look at any kingdom in Thedas. * Varric: You've got people who warm thrones, and people nobody sees who do the real work. * Carver: ** (If Hawke is male) So my brother is a king now? Just what he needed. ** (If Hawke is female) And my sister is a queen in this scenario. Perfect. * Varric: Point. Missing it. Ah well. ─────── * Carver: Varric. * Varric: Carver. * Carver: Still think you're helping while burying us in debt to your brother? * Varric: Still riding side-saddle while bitching at your betters? * Carver: Drinks later? * Varric: Never miss'em. Legacy Carver's remarks * (During Act 1) "Maybe we don't need Bartrand's stupid expedition. There must be something valuable down here." (If Carver is a templar) * "I'm a long way from needing money these days. If I wanted to visit the Deep Roads, I'd join the Wardens. They can have their burden. And I'll keep mine." (If Carver is a Grey Warden) * "The Deep Roads again. Like I don't see enough of that. There's something to be said for a Blight. Everything comes up where you can see it. And kill it. * "The Deep Roads again, I suppose I'm lucky. That first trip, I could have ended up only six feet down. (Shivers) Free Marchers bury their dead, right? Or is that Orlesians? Sometimes I forgot which country I'm in." Carver and Hawke Carver and Anders Carver and Aveline (During Act 1) * Aveline: Your form's sloppy, Carver. Stiffen up or the darkspawn will take your blade. * Carver: Right. I'll keep that in mind. * Aveline: And you're angry, why? * Carver: You didn't fare any better than I did the last time we faced darkspawn. * Aveline: If they take your blade, people die. That's not happening again. Stiffen up. * Carver: Yes ma'am. (If Carver is in a friendship with Hawke) * Aveline: You're making a name for yourself in the templars. * Carver: And you've earned one, Captain. * Aveline: Have I? * Carver: Things the way they are, I wouldn't have anyone else in the position. Or watching out for my brother/sister. (If Carver is a templar and rivals with Hawke) * Aveline: You're making a name for yourself in the templars. * Carver: And you're earning one, Captain. * Aveline: Am I now? * Carver: Just be careful. The order would be more than willing to...assume more authority for protecting the city. * Aveline: That's not how it works. * Carver: Not yet. (Or, if Aveline married Donnic) * Aveline: You're making a name for yourself in the templars. * Carver: And you've changed yours, Aveline Hendyr. Let me know if you ever need him run out of town or something. * Aveline: (Laughs) I will do that, Carver. (If Carver is a Grey Warden) * Aveline: I'm glad you found a place with the Wardens. * Carver: Well, it's not the city guard, but it'll do. * Aveline: Carver... it wasn't the place for you. * Carver: No, it's all right. It is. It cost a lot, but I get it. I really was a bit of a tit those days, wasn't I? * Aveline: Well... (Depending on who is here) * Varric: No shit. * Fenris: Insufferable. * Isabela: Legendary. * Anders: Maker, yes. * Sebastian: I've heard as much. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: Spoiled, annoying, thick-headed, brattish little nitwit of a... oh, have we stopped? Carver and Fenris Carver and Isabela Carver and Merrill Carver and Sebastian (If Carver is a templar) * Sebastian: I'm glad that a sword of the Chantry has joined us. * Carver: Right. Keep it to yourself. * Sebastian: I'm sorry? * Carver: You don't understand this life. I didn't. (If Carver is a Grey Warden) * Sebastian: I'm honoured to have a Grey Warden with us. * Carver: It's unusual, that's for certain. * Sebastian: Yes, I know the restrictions of your sacrifice, I won't presume to understand it. * Carver: Thank you. (If Carver is a templar and Hawke is in a friendly romance with Sebastian) * Sebastian: Is something troubling you, brother? * Carver: I'm not your brother. * Sebastian: I'm not familiar with Ferelden tradition but I married your sister. I believe that makes us brothers. * Carver: A "chaste marriage." Some invention of yours, no doubt. (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) * Hawke: Carver, please be happy for me. * Carver: For as long as this is what you want. The day after... * Sebastian: That day will not come. I am certain. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: Aww. Would you feel better if I slept with him? Because I totally would. Right here. * Carver: Sister, please! * Sebastian: Yes, love... rein it in. (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: I'm happy. Play nice with your new brother. * Carver: If you insist. * Hawke: I do. Carver and Varric (During Act 1) * Varric: What's the matter Junior? Three assassination attempts! You're the centre of attention! I thought you'd be happier. * Carver: They were trying to lure my brother into a trap, that's all. * Varric: It's a start. Keep at it and pretty soon, you'll get some thugs of your very own. (If Carver is a templar) * Varric: I'll bet the Knight-Commander was thrilled one of her templars was attacked in the Gallows. * Carver: Ecstatic. * Varric: Did she make you clean up the mess? * Carver: We hired some dwarves. Proper ones, with swabbing beards. * Varric: Good to know the Paragons have steady work. (If Carver is a Grey Warden) * Varric: You've been away too long, Junior. * Carver: Running short of fodder for your stories? * Varric: Do you know another lovable lug with more sword than sense? * Carver: I've seen things far more threatening than your verse, my friend. Do your worst. * Varric: So be it. We shall meet in battle when properly drunk. And safe from darkspawn, blah blah blah. Mark of the Assassin Carver's remarks * "You can train a wyvern for riding if you break it young. It takes a skilled man, and a small man." * (After dealing with the huntsman) "Turnips are too good for that bastard." * (When clicked, anywhere) "Not one person here has spoken to me. It's like I'm your squire." * (When clicked, after being released from the Dungeons) "So anyone can be a Qunari? What were the horned ones before that, then?" * (When clicked, after entering the Retreat) "Why are we still trusting this girl?" (During the fight with Leopold) * Carver: Lure him to the cliff! (If you poisoned Leopold previously) * Carver: Good work, that'll make him easier to handle. Carver and Hawke Carver and Anders Carver and Aveline (During Act 1) * Aveline: You should see if any of the noblemen are looking for new men-at-arms. * Carver: Are you trying to get rid of me? * Aveline: It's a role with some autonomy. A good fit with your training and... tendencies. * Carver: After serving King Cailan? You want me to suffer some poncy git who needs two servants to wipe his own ass? * Carver: I'll find my own way, thanks. * Aveline: I wish you would. * Carver: Been a bit light on the career advice since I got here. * Aveline: You've been a bit light on needing it. * Aveline: ** (If Carver is a Grey Warden) Although, why the Wardens would care about a fop and his... his... ** (If Carver is a templar) Although, why a templar was sent to observe such a... a... * Carver: Utter waste of ability and time? * Aveline: Yes! * Carver: ** (If Carver is a templar) I expect it's as close to diplomacy as the Knight-Commander gets. ** (If Carver is a Grey Warden) He toys with big beasties. Who knows what he'll flush out of the dark? * Carver: It's light duty. Can't lie about that. (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis) * Carver: The place is a maze. Another pass and then double back? * Aveline: Sounds good, we'll do that. * Carver: Really? * Aveline: ** (If Carver is a templar) There a reason I should doubt you, Templar? ** (If Carver is a Warden) There a reason I should doubt you, Warden? Carver and Fenris Carver and Isabela Carver and Merrill Carver and Sebastian (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis) * Carver: And we are back to front yet again. * Sebastian: Blessed Andraste, guide us. Protect our friends in this dark hour. * Carver: Right. Prayer. Useful, useful. Or we could do something. * Sebastian: Guide us by the wisdom of your light... in silence. Carver and Varric (During Act 1) * Carver: How do you put up with Bartrand? He's the most arrogant horse's ass I've ever met. * Varric: It's not that hard, Junior. He's my brother. * Carver: Don't start with that "unconditional love" rubbish. * Varric: Forget family ties: I have blackmail material forever. At any point, I can launch into the story of how he peed himself at a grand ball. * Carver: Yeah, all right, I'd pay to hear that. (During Act 2 or Act 3) * Carver: Still playing the innocent while picking every purse in sight? * Varric: Still... actually, you're doing all right. * Carver: Thought I was. I suppose it's the same for you, really. * Varric: 'Tis true, 'tis true. (Sighs) * Carver: It's more fun hating each other, isn't it. * Varric: Absolutely. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis. If Carver is a Grey Warden) * Carver: So, we're lost. * Varric: Just like old times. * Carver: Maker, I hope not. I was an ass. * Varric: (laughs) Fair comment, Junior. All right, let's get this done. Carver and Tallis Category:Dragon Age II dialogues